The Hated
by Dark Sector
Summary: The changelings are sick of the hatred the ponies have caused to them. So they committed a brutal war against them. You will follow the footsteps of a changeling as he fights for acceptance for himself and for his kind. ANTHRO [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted the other stories because they suck; so I made this story to make it up...I think. So without further ado, enjoy this pony-hating fanfic.**

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sound of gunfire. "They must've found more survivors" I mumbled. Yeah, I fell asleep because I got bored of not killing any ponies. I stretched my muscles to loosen them and adjusted my sights on the scope of my M24 bolt-action sniper rifle. If you want to know what happened, then let me tell you. My name is Frost. I am 21 years old and served in the Changeling Army in a special division called the Changeling Security Service or C.S.S. for short. The war started when my father...passed away. He was the one who changed our way of life. A few years after the failed Canterlot invasion, my father invented a virus called LLV-C. It was supposed to reduce our need of love by 95%. It was a huge success. Changelings started to become less starved and able to think more clearly than ever before. Our technology has improved greatly, we started to become more civilized, and our population spiked up, reaching to almost 20 million in the last 5 years.

But, good times don't last forever. Princesses Celestia and Luna got suspicious of our lack of invasions and declared war against us; just as we were about to trust these ponies, we have no choice but to fight back. It was a long fight but, lost about 3 million in the process. After my father's death, Queen Chrysalis issued a declaration to go to war against Equestria. At first, we disagreed but, she told us that we were hated by them for far too long and that, drove us over the edge. Thousands of changelings joined the army to take acceptance by force. Right now, we just raided Ponyville.

I was in a 6 story building at the last floor before the roof. My gloved fingers ran though the barrel of my M24. It has a long range scope of about 900-1200 meters and bipod at the under barrel of the gun. As I was checking my load out, I saw a mare limping down the street. I quickly set the gun down and aimed it down the sights. I looked at her with extreme hatred. I cocked back the bolt, loading the bullet into the firing chamber. The mare heard this and yelled, "Wait! Please don't shoot!"

I chuckled lowly, she did not know that I was a changeling because of the black PMC cap I was wearing blocking most of my head. I took off my cap and the mare's eyes widen. "Please don't-"

**BAM!**

The 7.62 x 51mm round tore though her chest, making a bloody mess. She dropped dead, like a rag doll. I looked up from the scope to see the body from my own view. "Kill confirmed you fucking son of a bitch." I said. I searched the area though my scope for any stupid ponies for me to kill. "No ponies for today" I said as I put my cap back on. These ponies...they think they are so superior, wanting to eliminate all 'blights' of nature. Well, we will prove to them what it's like to have consequences in their actions.

"Alpha 0-1, come in over"

I picked up my radio and pushed the talk button.

"Copy"

"Alpha, we have multiple reports of unknown military forces coming from east of your position, the CSS squadron needs sniper support, over"

'Unknown military forces? What is going on?'

"Copy, I'm on my way"

I put the radio away and slung my sniper rifle. I jumped from the building, landing safely on my feet. As I made my way down the street, I spotted a group of Equestrian soldiers. Taking over from behind a barrel, I equipped my ARX-160 and aimed down the ACOG sight. I squeezed the trigger, firing rounds into each soldier. They have found me and started to return fire, only to be picked off from another sniper from a nearby roof. After the short gunfight, I got out of cover, aiming my assault rifle at all directions. I took out my radio.

"Nice shooting, private"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were CSS"

'His voice is timid. Is he shy?'

"Are you all right? You sound a little nervous"

"It's...just the way I am"

"Yeah...wait, why are you using a M40E4?"

"Oh...umm...my M98...broke on impact, so I have to find a sniper that uses .338 Lupia rounds."

"Oh...well thanks for the help"

"You're welcome"

I took a turn around Golden Oaks Library and saw a massive gunfight. One side is the changelings and the other is ponies, but with different uniforms.

"Frost! Over here!"

I ran over to where the CSS are fighting (aka in the library) and dolphin-dived though the window.

"What happened!", I yelled over the gunfire.

"I don't know", he said, reloading his SA-105,"they came out of nowhere and started blasting on us!"

"Don't worry" I said, pulling out the M24. "i'll give you covering fire."

I went to the second floor and set the bipod rather quickly and switched to .338 Lupia Magnum rounds. Why do I carry two types of ammunition you ask? Well, the 7.62 x 51mm is for what I like to call "everyday extermination" or just killing common civilians and weakly armored forces and the .338 is for when you are in a tough shitstorm between you and unknown forces. I fired the first shot, making the pony drop dead to the ground. I kept firing my rifle, dropping more ponies until, "FALL BACK, FALL BACK!".

As we watched them retreat, our commanding officer had other plans. "We got those fuckers on the run! Kill them!" We truly showed no mercy as we kill and hunted them down like rats. Hours later, as I was helping the other soldiers burn and in sadist terms, eat the ponies bodies,(don't ask, I don't even know either) a CSS operative ran up to me saying, "Frost! The Queen wants you back at the hive! It may be the unknown forces we encountered earlier!"

I gave a small nod as I got on the nearest chopper. Something is going downhill...

And it is going to be a bitch.

* * *

**And done! Wow...it took me a week to finish this because of school and lack of free time. So review if needed, point out any errors that will help and as always, *puts on Russian accent* Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Spotters

**Hey, Dark Sector here first off, I like to say I am so sorry that I didn't update this, because of my computer being in a poor state, I haven't been able to get on it for a while. I hope the problem can be adverted in the near future. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and the C.S.S.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans and Spotters

The ride back to the Hive was a quiet one, since no one eI se but me and the pilot are here. 10 minutes later, the chopper touched down the hangar and I got off of it. "Thanks for the ride", I said. "Anytime soldier." As I was about to head on down to debriefing, Chrysalis walked up to me and told me to follow her; from what I could tell by her tone of voice, she is serious. So I did I was told, and I somehow found myself in the war room. Normally, this room was intended for high ranking officers and such, but bringing someone like me over here, means we have a serious issue.

"Frost, sit down we have important matters to discuss."

I took a seat and looked at the map. "Chrysalis, this map is the Zebra Kingdom."

"Correct, Frost"

I was confused. Why did she display this? We have no interest in this nation unless... "They coordinated the attack on the CSS at Ponyville right?"

She sighed. "Yes, they did but when did Equestria have any allies other than the Crystal Kingdom?"

"Maybe they were desperate", I simply answered.

She glared at me as if I had offended her in any way.

"What?"

"..."

"I don't know! Maybe they need more blood to spill or something! So don't look at me like that!"

"Or...Equestria asked for their help", she said sternly.

Great, I feel like an idiot. How the hell am I supposed to know? This is why I should be killing all of those jackass ponies out there, not sitting here to discuss on why the Zebras are getting involved.

"So what do you want for me to do? Infiltrate one of their facilities?"

"Actually, now that you said it, yes."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Chrysalis smiled and got the file from the map. She opened it, revealing background checks of a...familiar pony. She pulled out a picture and showed it to me.

"This", she began, pointing at the picture,"is Shining Armor."

My eyes widen; this is the asshole that killed my troops. "What do you me to do to him?", I said darkly.

"Kill him. I do not want him to interfere with our operations."

I smiled and got up to go to the armory but Chrysalis stopped me.

"Frost, you are not going alone."

"Chrysalis, you know I am a CSS operative. I go in alone."

"Yes, but you're going in deep into enemy territory and..."

I leaned closer, because I didn't hear the last part. "What was that?"

"...I cared about you."

I looked at her with disbelief. Did she really...said that? Why did she care that much to me?

"Is there something wrong, Frost?"

I shook out of my trance. "Nothing. So who is going with me on this mission?" Then, out of nowhere, a mid-dark blue unicorn skipped though the doorway and tackled me to the ground and said, "Hi! My name is Pyro and we are going to have so much fun killing all of those mean ponies and-".

"Get off of me!", I yelled. She got off and I picked myself up.

"What is the meaning of this?", I said.

Chrysalis smiled and said, "This is your spotter, Pyro."

I looked at her, making her giggle. Now, I do know that there are ponies willing to fight for the changelings but, Pyro...she is a freaking maniac.

"So, what do you want to do?", Pyro asked.

I just sighed and went to the armory with Pyro following me. When we got there, I grabbed a MSR sniper rifle with a custom sniper optic capable of shooting at very extreme ranges and loaded it with standard .338 Lupia rounds and I got an M417 with a Tac-Scope, angled fore grip and a laser sight. I turned to look at Pyro and she is loading her M1014 with incendiary rounds and getting an SAR-21 and attached an ACOG sight and laser sight.

'God help me', I thought.

"So, do you like killing ponies because you know I do!", Pyro said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Uhh...maybe?"

Pyro smiled widely. "Yay! I like you already!" Then, just after she said that, she hugged me tightly.

"Can't...fucking...breathe"

She let go. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's fine", I said, recovering quickly. "Are you ready?"

Pyro let out a cute giggle, wait what? "Of course silly!"

I swear, that mare can scare me sometimes, but at least she is on our side.

* * *

**And done! All right, before I could say anything else, which character do you want me to pair Frost with? I will run a "blind poll" for you to decide. Yes, it will only be 2, nothing else. I managed to write this successfully without the chance of my computer screwing up. Well, see you next chapter and God bless the CSS.**


	3. UPDATE!

**Hey, Dark Sector here, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for the long, long wait. My computer went bust and I seem to can't get it to work again. And just to let you know, I am typing this on my tablet. (A little crappy but, better than nothing) Until further notice, this story will be on hold...for now. But, on the bright side, I got some new ideas for stories coming up. They are listed below.**

**-Assassin's Creed: Conversion**

**Plot: The United States, 2017. The global economy collapsed causing worldwide poverty everywhere. As the States are trying to pick up the pieces, a portal appeared, causing ponies to pour out of the portal. They saw the humans as a useless species and they promised them a better life in Equestria as a pony. Humanity accepted but, at a cost...forced conversion. Follow Sarah Willows, a young assassin as she fights to save humanity. Based on The Conversion Bureau.**

**And there are some more ideas but, my memory failed. (Sorry!)**

**Anyways, have a nice day and keep reading. Oh and PM me if you have any questions.**

**-Dark Sector**


End file.
